rencontre intersidéral
by ruy-kuma
Summary: et si des personnages de harry potter atterrissaient dans notre monde et rencontrait leurs doubles moldus
1. Chapter 1

Auteur::moi

Notes:sa se passe lors de la 7° année ce qui veut dire que draco 333 n'as pas sa gomine qui faisait qui le faisait pour un chauve

Disclaimer:personne est a moi T_T BEUH VEUT DRACO

Résumé et si lors d'une habituelle disputes draco et Harry aurait lancé un mauvais sort et se serait retrouvé dans un autre monde notre monde et si il se serait « retrouvé » avec leurs autre eux

Chapitre 1

Une journée calme et normale (enfin normale sa dépend du point de vue)commence a l'école de sorcellerie poudlard

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE MALFOY »

Oui comme d'habitude Harry Potter celui-qui-as-survécu et celui-qui-as-vaincu-face-de-serpent retournait en enfance en se disputant comme un gamin avec le grand,sublime,magnifique et sexy draco Malfoy (on voit tout de suite pour qui l'auteur soutient)

-hun hun hun

-JE VAIS TE FAIRE RAVALER CE SOURIRE DE MERDE

**-euh Harry ……… osa ron fatigué de ses cris c'est pas que je suis de son côté mais sil-te plait ne gueule plus j'ai mal au crâne **

**-oh pauvre belette ironisa le beau blond **

**- ta gueule la fouine dit Harry compatissant pour son ami **

**-change de refrain sa saoule a la longue dit draco avec un sourire narquois »**

**Harry fou de rage hurla un sort apprit le matin même et draco se défendit du même ton pendant que ron gémissait de douleur en se tenant la tête et que hermione soupirait d'ennui quand il se passa quelque chose de bizarre enfin même a poudlard c'est bizarre c'est dire les deux sort se combinèrent et créèrent un gigantesque flash blanc et disparut quelque minutes après entraînant avec elle le quatuor.**

**Ils attersirent sans grande douceur l'un sur l'autre et au grand malheur des deux ennemis (et au grand bonheur des lectrices)Harry et draco atterrirent bouche contre bouche après un petit évanouissement ils furent en route pour savoir où ils était par merlin. Donc ils cherchèrent dans le calme ne se disputant même pas ayant trop peur de la réaction de moldus pour le faire quand soudain une voiture gigantesque leur passa devant eux puis pila et cinq personne en sortirent. Jusque la pas de soucis et si je vous dit que ces personnes était les acteurs principaux de Harry Potter accompagner de tom felton vous comprenez mieux le bug**

**- 0.0 geu fut tout ce qu'ils purent sortir**

**-monter dit Daniel vite avant qu'on vous voient »**

**Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et montèrent au sec dans la limousine **

**Eclipse **

**-Bon on peut savoir ce que vous foutez là ? Demanda Daniel d'un calme olympien qui battrait celui de draco si c'était possible **

**-On le sait pas plus que vous répondit ron **

**-Dites je doit prendre ça pour un rêve ou pour un cauchemar ? Demanda draco **

**La question assez déplacé fit que tout les autres se retournèrent vers lui **

**-Pourquoi tu demande ça? Questionna Emma**

**-Ben c'est simple c'est un cauchemar parce qu'il y' a 2 potter 2 weasmoche et 2 sang-de-bourbe ou un merveilleux rêves parce que qu'il y'a 2 moi ?**

**-Ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre c'est là réalité et je ne suis pas comme toi **

**-Ah bon ? S'écrièrent en chœur les sorciers **

**-oui moi je suis gentil **

**-Un Malfoy gentils onh auras tout vu murmura Harry mais pas assez doucement vu que tom l'entendit **

**-Oui je suis gentil et je ne suis pas un Malfoy je suis un felton rétorqua -t-il **

**-Felton ? Demanda hermione plus que surprise vous ne portez pas non noms ?**

**-Non répondit Rupert mon nom est Rupert Grint **

**-Moi c'est Emma Watson et voici Daniel Radcliffe et tom felton en plus de ne pas portez les mêmes nom nous avons aussi des caractères différents par exemple tom est beaucoup plus supportable et sympathique que draco **

**BOUM **

**Et un ron assommé un **

**-mais je suis toujours sympathique **

**-ah bon je me pensais antipathique dans le rôle de draco **

**-0o0 QUOI ?!**

**Les trois autres en entendant cela éclatèrent de rire vite suivit par leurs doubles **

**-Bon ! Moi je vais appelé James et Oliver décréta Daniel **

**- James et Oliver ? Répéta Rupert tu es sur ? **

**-Oui **


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur::moi **

**Notes:sa se passe lors de la 7° année ce qui veut dire que draco 333 n'as pas sa gomine qui faisait qui le faisait pour un chauve **

**Disclaimer:personne est a moi T_T BEUH VEUT DRACO **

**Résumé et si lors d'une habituelle disputes draco et Harry aurait lancé un mauvais sort et se serait retrouvé dans un autre monde notre monde et si il se serait « retrouvé » avec leurs autre eux **

**Chapitre 2**

_**Les trois autres en entendant cela éclatèrent de rire vite suivit par leurs doubles. **_

**-bon je vais appeler James et Oliver décréta Daniel **

**-qui est-ce ? demanda ron en mangeant les sucreries présente sur la table avant que Emma ne les enlève.**

**-il s'agit des moldus qui ont joué t'es frères Fred et George **

**-ah!d'accord ! répondirent le trio en chœur **

**BOUM **

**-Fred,George! 0.0 mais qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?**

**-sa … commença Fred**

**-on se le demande**

**-mais surtout **

**-on est où ?terminèrent les jumeaux **

**-chez les moldus les informa hermione **

**-les moldus? répéta georg surpris **

**-il y a pire dit draco **

**-pire! Tu exagère ça n'est pas si mal que sa! Rétorqua tom **

**-ah?! Parce qu'il y a pire que d'avoir un double moldus ? J'aimerais pas voir ça alors ! **

**- sympa ! **

**-ben quoi c'est vrai **

**-bon c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais comment on a atterrit ici ? Demanda George**

**-ben nous on est venu ici a cause d'un sort mal lancé et vous ? Dit hermione **

**-on est venu en sautant dans un tourbillon **

**-ah ok! **

**Ce fut à ce moment que la sonnette sonna (ou ding dongua mais je crois pas que sa existe) ce fut Rupert qui ouvrit faisant apparaître les deux jumeaux phels ils entrèrent mais se figèrent sur le seuil du salon en voyant les jumeaux qui firent pareil en se voyant **

**-James Oliver ?je vous présente Fred et Georges weasley je croit que vous vous connivence non ? Dit Daniel brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé depuis quelque minutes **

**-comment ? Demandèrent en chœur Fred et James **

**-Fred et Georges sont tombé dans un trou reliant votre monde aux nôtres que nous avons sûrement créés en lançant ses sort tu croit pas Malfoy ? Demanda Harry en se retournant vers ce dernier qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules **

**-ah! Parce qu'en plus y'a la fouine **

**-et oui pas de pot soupira ron **

**-oh arrête le plus à plaindre c'est moi. T'as vu avec combien de sang de bourbes et de pauvres je me retrouve **

**-euh juste pour te dire j'ai au moins autant de fric que toi sinon plus **

**-non 0.0**

**-si **


End file.
